Game of Envy
by taylor.the.walker.slayer
Summary: Sebastian and Jiro's new seclusion is short lived when a fool's envy forces Ciel to withdraw his last order that forced Sebastian to leave his master forever.


**Black Butler/Kiroshitsuji & Black Blood Brothers Crossover. SebastianxJiro** **yaoi. Excuse any typos :) I don't own Black Butler or Black Blood Brothers (bummer for me)**

* * *

Sebastian glanced out the window of Jiro's car at the passing landscape, a blur of green and brown and red and orange. The sun and its orange and coral blaze were chased behind the mountains by the moon and its ashy cobalt shadow.

Sebastian murmured to Jiro, "You're lucky to have never seen my world. This place is so much more aesthetically pleasing."

Jiro laughed and replied, "Yes, in some places. I must say that the clogged and acrid cities aren't as pleasant as the countryside."

Leaning back against the seat, Sebastian nodded with a smile. Jiro glanced at Sebastian, his eyes traveling over his lean features for a moment before he redirected his attention to the narrow two-lane. He took a sharp turn onto a dirt road shrouded in trees that cast long shadows over the path and formed an eerie tunnel of foliage. Sebastian leaned forward again after a moment when the road broadened into a cobblestone driveway lined by a black wrought iron fence. Soon the trees dispersed into a wall of flora encircling more cobblestone paths winding around a massive Victorian style mansion. A smile danced across Sebastian's lips as he scrutinized his and Jiro's new private palace. Jiro parked the car under a latticed canopy and stepped outside, taking a deep breath and placing his hands on his hips as he scanned his surroundings. Ducking out of the car as well, Sebastian retrieved several suitcases from the trunk and hauled them inside the manor.

Warm light flooded over him as he stepped inside and set the bags down beside the door. His eyes traveled over the imported furniture that filled the rooms and Sebastian crossed the room and sat down on one of the velvet couches. Jiro followed him, a smirk tugging on his lips as he crouched over Sebastian, straddling his waist and pushing him over. Biting his lip, Sebastian grasped the edge of the couch and bent up his knee to push Jiro away.

"Not now, Jiro, I'm tired," Sebastian mumbled.

Jiro grinned, leaning down and trailing his lips along Sebastian's collarbone.

"Well I'm not," he hissed and ran his fingers down Sebastian's chest to his waist.

Sebastian groaned and threw his head back, squirming to escape Jiro's grasp. He reached up and pushed at Jiro's chest, lifting him away. Laughing, Jiro caught one of Sebastian's wrists, gently biting into his skin and letting his fangs linger for a moment before he withdrew and licked up the trickle of blood with a hungry smile. Sebastian screamed and arched his back, sweat beginning to bead on his temples. Jiro dropped Sebastian's hand and leaned down again, trailing his lips from Sebastian's jaw to his lips. A moan rumbled from deep in Sebastian's throat and he relaxed his muscles, opening his mouth. Jiro's tongue brushed against Sebastian's lip, sending a shiver down his spine. Sitting up after a moment, Jiro looked down at Sebastian's weary countenance and panting form.

He smiled and murmured, "Why do you always have to fight me?"

Sebastian grimaced slightly and sat up, muttering, "I wish you wouldn't bite me, I don't like how it feels."

Jiro laughed and stood up, gently teasing Sebastian's hair as he replied, "That's a lie."

Standing up with a sigh, Sebastian returned to the suitcases and began to move them to the stairs.

Jiro stepped in front of him and poked his stomach saying in a playful voice, "Why do you fight me?"

Sebastian put the bags down with a slightly melancholy smile and poked Jiro back as he replied, "I think I'm still getting used to the fact that my master, Ciel, ordered me to leave him. That and I'm not sure if I can give you what you want. "

Jiro cocked his head to one side, his eyes suddenly sad and understanding.

The smile slowly returned to his face and he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and whispering in his ear, "You please me without even touching me. And your blood is the rare blood of a virgin and the exotic nectar of a demon, my own chimera. You are the most incredible being I have ever been graced with the presence of."

Sebastian nestled his face in the crook of Jiro's neck, a small, grateful smile playing across his lips.

"How is my blood different from a human's?" Sebastian asked, "Describe it to me."

Releasing his grip on Sebastian, Jiro sat down on the stairs and patted the space next to him, requesting that Sebastian sit too.

"Ah, now there's a dilemma. How to put it into words... The difference is like that between a human's wine and undiluted whiskey. A human's blood is fine and will give me energy for days but you... You, Sebastian, your blood is so much more powerful, sweet, like the nectar of gods. I feel sustained for so much longer, though you've never allowed me to drink my fill and see what you really have to offer."

He ended with a sarcastic grin.

Sebastian laughed and murmured, "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it so much."

A faint whisper reached Sebastian's ears, though Jiro's mouth was closed. It repeated itself, beginning as a wisp of smoke and evolving into a sharp, burning flame. Sebastian froze, every muscle taught as the order echoed in his mind.

"Sebastian?" Jiro asked, gently nudging his shoulder.

Blinking his eyes several times and clearing his thoughts, Sebastian bit his lip with frustration.

"Ciel just gave me an order," he began, "He told me to rescue him immediately."

Jiro furrowed his brow.

"And? Didn't he order you to leave him?"

Sebastian nodded, standing up. "The last order has been expelled."


End file.
